CE
CE is the deuteragonist of ASH: Book One. She is the elemental hybrid daughter and only child of Ava and Skylar and a senior at Faraday. She is a member of ASH and a former member of the VA. She is currently dating Jake. Appearance Crystal is described as having a tan complexion, mostly due to frequent sun exposure, with chest-length, wavy chocolate-brown hair slightly parted to the left. She often wears her hair down or in a low, messy bun. Her eyes are large, round, and sea-blue, and she has a skinny, rounded nose as well as defined cheekbones. Her eyebrows are thinly arched and drawn-in, and her lips are thin and rosy, with a cupid's bow. She has a slim build for a tall stature, a heart-shaped face, and a long neck. Her most prominent features are her small chest and depthless deep blue eyes, which Jake once described as a stormy sea you could get lost in. Upon her first impression, Kayla notes Crystal's beauty as of a swimsuit model variety, the kind that turns heads. Crystal has, on more than one occasion, expressed to Kayla her insecurities about her small chest. Crystal often keeps up with the latest fashion trends, going for a casual, preppy look. She always wears a pearl necklace, in which she disguises her weapon. Following ASH: Book One, Crystal has cut her hair to shoulder-length, and she started to wear darker makeup as well as longer clothes to cover up the many scars she received from the VA. Battle Appearance Like most Survivors, Crystal has a battle appearance which she does not necessarily need to adopt in order to utilize her powers. Upon transforming, Crystal takes on an off-shoulder short-sleeved blue dress with a transparent white skirt and butterfly shell top. Underneath her dress is a watery blue underlayer. She wears blue slippers, an ornate metal wrist chain, and a heavily-layered pearl necklace surrounded by mist. Her hair turns blue with sea-foam green highlights, and her eye sockets become turqouise when angered. History Personality Crystal has a very outgoing and friendly personality, often kind to everyone she meets. Due to her charisma and outwards confidence, she is able to surround herself with many close friends, making her and her group intimidating to outsiders. She often appears to have a cliquey and cocky personality as a result. However, many of her friends would describe her as loyal, smart and funny, and she is well-loved by many. This external appearance tends to hide well the darker sides to Crystal's personality. Her secret desire for power, her internal push to always do better, led to her recruitment by the VA at a young age. She is willing to be dishonest to achieve what she wants, though she never intentionally manipulates others. At school, she tends to be fairly dramatic. Crystal has easy control over her power, having trained with ASH since a very young age. However, she has a temper, and when she does, she may lose control of her powers, often leading to dangerous accidents. Nonetheless, Crystal loves her family, friends, and humanity. She is very protective of her kind, going as far as to lie to everyone for the sake of protecting others. Even then, she never lets go of her strong sense of independence and morality, and her selflessness led her to join the VA as a spy without letting either one of her closest confidants, Amy and Char, know in order to protect them. She is very clever, having come up with a plan all by herself to take down Kate without risking any more of her friends after Macy's death. Following the final showdown, there were many changes to Crystal's personality. She becomes more serious and brooding, and while still kind and friendly, she is still shaken by the events of her junior year. She frequently blames herself for what the VA caused and suffers daily bouts of anxiety and nightmares. However, with the help of her friends, as well as her own stubborn determination, she is finding new ways to deal with her trauma. Abilities As an elemental Survivor hybrid, Crystal has the unique power of hydrokinesis, or water manipulation. Due to the extreme versatility of her power, Crystal is considered to be a very dangerous elemental. In addition to her ability to manipulate water and make storms, she can create a limited amount of water of her own with her pearl necklace. She has adopted her father's power of flight, being able to create wings out of water, as well as being able to walk or run on water. Finally, she is able to change the state of the liquid she is manipulating. In addition to her Survivor powers, Crystal is adept at the martial arts and hand-to-hand combat, being able to take on Kate head-on without using water. Her preferred weapon of choice is using scallops generated by her pearl necklace, which she can throw as deadly projectiles, much like a Japanese shuriken. Relationships JS Crystal's crush on Jake is initially one-sided, as shown in biology class, where Crystal flirts constantly to an otherwise oblivious Jake, her lab partner. Initially, though, Jake had a crush on Kayla, and this instantly puts a strain on her relationship with Crystal, indirectly stemming their rivalry. KF CE and KF get off to a rocky start. KG AS-M CS-M Macy Cassidy Diego Fiona